


Summer Vacation

by nigiyakapepper



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: [CFV G] “What are you thinking of?” Kai asks, a whisper, and only then does Aichi register how their noses are barely inches apart.That we have to go to the doctor’s, then meet our friends for dinner.Aichi’s heart swells, and it has little to do with the wonderful scent of contentment and comfort Kai is exuding, wrapping around both of them like the warmest coat in winter. Aichi lets it saturate his senses and feels his body respond in kind. His heartbeat slows down to a calm, steady thump, and his restlessness recedes to a manageable thrum.“That I love you.”- Or Kai and Aichi fly home for the summer to spend Aichi's heat together.





	Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Miwa, the Sendou family and the original characters (Aichi's Yale classmates) are all background. I just wanted to try my hand at writing ABO, so enjoy this first attempt! Our boys go through the motions of spending a heat together.

“A– i– chi– !”

A classmate from Physics slings her arm around Aichi’s shoulder, making them tumble to the side. “ _Oof_ —hello, Rolly—”

“Got any plans for the summer?”

“I, uh—”

“Aichi, dude!” Two more classmates catch him on his way to the dorms. Penny from Math grabs his arm and Karen bounces excitedly behind her. “You don’t gotta go anywhere yet, right? Like to English conversation or the Vanguard Club?”

“Let’s get pizza, _c’mon_ , let’s get pizza! We never get to, like, hang out outside of classes!”

“Hey Aichi, can you hand me my brieaaAA _AAAH—_ ”

“Christ Dan,” –is Aichi’s roommate– “Stop screaming. We didn’t see anything.”

“ _This is the dudes’ wing!_ ”

“So? You’re the one walking around in a towel in the hallway.”

“ _Because this is the dudes’ wing!_ ” Dan hisses, clutching his towel tighter.

The spring semester is over for Yale. Various Residential Colleges are abuzz with activity—students finishing up last minute requirements, or moving about clothes and luggage in preparation for their respective summer plans, tearfully bidding goodbye to the graduating upperclassmen, or heading off to grab food at the Buttery, flush from finishing their last classes for the year. Lively chatter fills the halls and pleasantly echoes within the old stone.

“A friend is going to pick me up,” Aichi says with his characteristic sheepish smile. “We’re heading home together.”

“Home as in Japan home?” Rolly asks, eyes bright. “When?”

“I think he’s flying in right now.”

“From?”

“France.”

Triple shrieks arrest all movement in the dorms for a moment. A few heads poke out their bedrooms to see what’s going on, and more than few roll their eyes at seeing the source of the noise.

“Guys, c’mon. Jaz was sleeping. You _know_ how hard it is for him to get some sleep,” says one of them.

Aichi leaps to apologize, bowing repeatedly. “Oh sorry, Lu, we’re sorry! Tell Jaz we’re sorry! We’ll go to the common room. Sorry!”

“From France?” Dan (now dressed) asks has he joins Aichi and the girls down to the students’ common area. “The one you video call every night?”

There’s another explosion of reaction.

“Aichi! We’ve been classmates for two lovely semesters! That’s practically a lifetime! Why don’t I know this?”

“ _Every night?!_ ”

“Not _every_ night—” Aichi says.

“Fine, every _other_ night.”

Aichi scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Yes. Kai Toshiki—”

Karen freezes and stares at him with wide eyes. “Wait. Kai Toshiki as in _Euro League Pro-fighter Kai Toshiki?_ ”

“You know him?" Dan asks.

“Heck yeah, I know him! My sister plays competitive Vanguard. She wants to go pro someday…She has freakin’ posters of him.”

“Posters—?”

Aichi flusters.

“Dude, you didn’t tell us you knew him!”

“I play Vanguard,” Aichi reasons, as if that sufficiently explains being friends with Kai Toshiki.

“Dude,” Dan says. “Aichi’s something of a local celebrity himself, right?” He turns to his roommate who is fidgeting, torn between flattery and further embarrassment. “You’re famous even in the Magic and a lot of TCG circles.”

“What?!” Aichi’s classmates exclaim at the same time he says, “I’m really not…”

“You were team mates with him. You’ve won international competitions!”

“One time,” Aichi says. “Five years ago.”

“Still, that’s really cool.”

“He’s flying in from France?” Penny asks. “Is he studying over there? You’re both going home for the summer?”

Aichi shakes his head. “Competition season is over and he plans to take a break. We both need to do stuff once we’re home.”

“He’s picking you up right? Here?” Karen’s got a wicked grin. “Can we meet him?”

Dan starts to groan when the girls lean in. Aichi only looks confused, “Sure?”

And meet him they do. Kai Toshiki shows up at Jonathan Edwards the next day with a day bag stylishly slung over one shoulder, plain dark Armani looking unfairly attractive on his pale skin. Foot traffic in the common area increases, as residents and non-residents repeatedly pass by, unsubtly curious about his presence. 

“He certainly makes an impression,” Dan tells Aichi as he helps him tidy up his side of the room and wheel out precisely one piece of luggage, packed with American snacks and other souvenirs.

Aichi hums absently in agreement and Dan shoots a text to his DnD friends to tell their Magic friends to tell their Vanguard friends to drop by if they want to see a celebrity today.

Aichi laughs as Kai endures autographs and selfies with a constipated kind of patience (“Has the Euro PR told you told smile more?” “No, Galliard is just pushy.”) He lets Kai shower off his flight and hands him Kai’s shirts from his own drawer (“So that’s where my top went.” “Do you want it back?” “Do you want me to take it back?” “Mm, no…”). He takes Kai’s hand and briefly shows him around the different residential colleges and science buildings. He shows him the libraries and cafes and lounges and shady cherry trees in soft, lilting Japanese.

Only after Aichi bids his friends and housemates goodbye to head home for the summer do things click.

“He’s an Alpha,” Rolly says, eyes wide, turning to her fellow classmates.

“And?”

“Aichi is an Omega.”

Dan shrugs, unsure where this conversation is going. Aichi has never been particularly private about what his dynamic is and wears his Omega status with regal equanimity despite its rarity and various degrees of positive and negative stigma that comes with being a male Omega. Dan had been convinced Aichi was a Beta like himself until the guy began feeling comfortable enough to call home while he was in the room.

“Aichi is _mated_ ,” Rolly continues, breaking down facts for her fellow peers to draw conclusions from.

Penny and Karen seem to get it at the same time. “ _Kai Toshiki is Aichi’s mate!_ ” They gasp dramatically while Dan only pushes them out the dorms. They have no business hanging out in a House that isn’t theirs.

  
  
  


“ _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Narita Airport. The local time is 10:56 and the temperature is 27 degrees. For your safety, please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the Seat Belt Sign has been turned off…_ ”

“We’re here,” Kai says and moves to shake Aichi awake. But of course, the man sleeps like the dead; hence different people taking it upon themselves to wake him up. And especially after a fourteen hour flight, nothing short of a small explosion can rouse him. Save of course…

The plane is still moving on the tarmac. No one else has shared their third of the row. Kai leans in and presses a gentle kiss to the bond mark on Aichi’s scent gland. Blue eyes fly open with a gentle inhalation of breath. 

“We landed?”

His voice is rough from sleep.

“Yeah.”

Aichi stretches, making an unthinking sound of pleasure and Kai breathes in the subtlest, subconscious happy release of his Omega’s scent. It settles in his lungs like home.

“Dad says hi,” Aichi says on their long train ride to the city, luggage between their legs.

Kai’s brows pinch a fraction, remembering the first instance he met Aichi’s father when he went to America for the World Championships. Aichi had been preparing for his first semester in Yale. Mr. Sendou, kind though reserved, was an engineer working in the state. Aichi introduced them, and Kai had nervously stumbled through explaining why his son was already bonded at the young age of 19.

“Seventeen,” Aichi had butt in with a cheeky glint in his eye, and Kai made a noise in his throat somewhere between ‘help me’ and ‘you’re making this worse’.

Mr. Sendou had the patience of what Aichi has grown into, and regarded him so coolly it made Kai realize how it felt like when _he_ stared at people like that. He slid a can of Coors between them and Kai, who rarely drank, finished the whole thing.

“Aichi has told me much about you,” Mr. Sendou had begun evenly. Kai nearly missed the way the man’s mouth twitched upward, too distracted with mentally preparing to list what he had learned from narrowly causing the apocalypse to justify becoming a mate worthy of Aichi. “You’re good for each other. I know he’ll be safe and happy with you.”

And Kai had released the breath he wasn’t aware he had held. In fact, he’d been so relieved he cooked the family a lavish Japanese dinner and left the box of Ladurée macaroons he had bought for himself.

Aichi had been stifling his laughter all throughout the ordeal, and lovingly reproached his dad once dinner was finished and Kai had volunteered to do the dishes.

“Did he now?”

“He doesn’t follow the Championships as much as mom does but he sends his congratulations.”

Kai nods. “How is Sendou-san, by the way?”

Aichi’s mother, whom had Kai stoutly refused to call Shizuka-san (or heaven forbid, _Mama_ ) more out of embarrassment than anything else. _”You’re my son’s mate! You shouldn’t be so formal! Kyaa—if only I were twenty years younger!_ ”

“She’s good. Happy. She’s taking Emi to spend the week in Nagano with Mai and Mai’s mom.”

“What could you possibly do in Nagano for a whole week?”

“Well, they’re planning to visit a lot of places. Yamanouchi, Nagano City, Matsumoto, Kiso. They said they’d even go to Gifu if they feel like it,” Aichi looks at him out of the corner of his eye, a strange mix of nervous and knowing.

Kai stares at him, uncomprehending, and Aichi continues. “She just wants us to thoroughly clean the house afterwards.”

“You’ll be exhausted.” The look on Aichi’s face morphs into a heinous mix of innocent excitement and deviousness that Kai gives him a shove. “You know what I mean.”

“I know,” A beat. “But we still do need to clean.”

  
  
  


“My my! Look at you!” Sendou Shizuka coos and kisses Kai on both cheeks. Aichi and Emi don’t bother hiding their amusement. “You’ve grown so tall and handsome! How was your flight?”

“Long. But it was fine. It’s good to see you, Sendou-san.” Kai unloads his souvenirs from France and Aichi unloads his souvenirs from America. Aichi’s mother coos at them some more and insists on taking the food items on their trip. Emi packs an extra snack bag and they leave for the station, having promised to meet Mai and her mother there.

(But not before Emi good-naturedly threatens Kai with a poke in the stomach if he doesn’t take care of Aichi while they’re out.)

“How is she?” Kai asks as he unloads his luggage in Aichi’s room. His underwear is clean, but there are more than a few tops and pants he’d like to laundry, and a couple of coats that need dry cleaning, but not before…

Aichi makes a noise of thought as he follows him in and putters around distractedly. He lifts Kai’s clothes with an unthinking sort of desire and sets them back down with a deep breath. “Mm, she’s fine. Adjusting.” 

Two months prior, Emi presented as an Alpha with her very first rut. She had cried and cried, partially out of heavy, aching pain, partially because she hadn’t expected nor wanted to be an Alpha at all. “Dicks are grooooss!” she had wailed. Shizuka had sat with her daughter throughout the first day, made tea to help her sleep, and repeatedly assured her (through the bedroom door) it was natural to do things that would alleviate the discomfort.

“Mom’s asked her if she wants to be on suppressants like I was,” Aichi says, going over to his study table and touching the pictures he’s accumulated over the years. “She’s thinking about it and…”

His room is bare, but clean. He’s always treated it functionally rather than a personal, expressive space. He never had many personal affects to begin with and anything he deems precious, he can carry around. He knows his mom sweeps his room, and on any other day, he’d be grateful. But now, the clinical emptiness of the space was making his skin itch. There’s a fizzy restlessness in his body to arrange and rearrange his room into something more, comfortable…homey.

Aichi startles slightly when warm hands settle on his shoulders but immediately relaxes as Kai hugs him from behind. Aichi leans heavily on him, breathing in his comforting scent.

“And?” Kai prompts.

“She’s thinking about it.”

Aichi turns in his arms and looks at Kai for a long moment—the shape of his face, the sharpness of its features, the teal blue of his eyes.

“What are you thinking of?” Kai asks, a whisper, and only then does Aichi register how their noses are barely inches apart.

 _That we have to go to the doctor’s, then meet our friends for dinner._ Aichi’s heart swells, and it has little to do with the wonderful scent of contentment and comfort Kai is exuding, wrapping around both of them like the warmest coat in winter. Aichi lets it saturate his senses and feels his body respond in kind. His heartbeat slows down to a calm, steady thump, and his restlessness recedes to a manageable thrum.

“That I love you.”

”I love you, too.” Kai croons and Aichi melts into him. They stay in each other’s arms for a while longer until Kai’s phone chimes with a reminder for their doctor’s appointment.

  
  
  


Aichi had presented a little earlier than most kids (in thankfully safe circumstances). He was twelve, preoccupied with summer homework and feeling woozy and sick for several days. At first, he thought the weather had just grown unbearable, unaware that it was already his heat crawling up into his head. He hadn’t even noticed how he had piled his clothes, some of his mom’s clothes, what had been his favorite whale shark plush when he was five onto his bed until he had clambered onto the mess in an attempt to seek comfort from the feverish, gnawing hunger suffusing throughout his body, making slick slide from his hole and coating his thighs, fully developed Omega instincts begging for his body to be _filled_.

His mother, having still been terrified of the bullying her son underwent in elementary school, had asked him to take suppressants, which mercifully let him fly under the radar of any potential aggression from other classmates presenting as higher dynamics. 

…until Aichi was fifteen and had been helplessly unable to hide his (initially subconscious) attraction to Kai Toshiki.

They mated two years later in the summer after the fall of the Moon Palace.

They’ve spent heats together in Kai’s apartment, and in each other’s homes abroad, but this is the first time they’ll be spending it in the Sendou household, in Aichi’s bedroom. 

“Completely healthy!” declares their doctor. “Although your time apart is delaying Kai-kun’s rut from syncing with Sendou-kun’s heat. How have you spent ruts together?”

Kai and Aichi exchange a look, no doubt remembering their first year apart after becoming mates and Kai had unsubtly implored Aichi to spend his rut with him by paying for flight tickets to France smack in the middle of October (Naoki had stoutly defended the absence of the Miyaji Vanguard Club’s celebrated captain, but joined in the teasing the minute he returned).

“Carefully,” Aichi answers. Kai turns his face away to hide a snort.

The doctor simply nods. “Records say you boys seem like a very responsible pair. I suppose it’s too early for you to be thinking about children…?”

They both turn a horrible shade of red and sputter. The doctor laughs.

“Alright, I’ll prescribe birth control medication for Sendou-kun. It’s safer than what you’re probably used to taking in the United States, but less strong, so I suggest you take a double dosage before dropping it down to one after three weeks.”

“Remember to eat and hydrate!” he calls as Aichi and Kai exit the office.

“What’s next?” Aichi asks, looking over Kai scrolling through the to-list app on his phone.

“Do you really want to do this dinner?” Kai says.

Their friends will understand if they opt out; the thought, in Kai’s voice, flits through Aichi’s head. His heats come like clockwork; twice a year, in summer and in winter. It’s embarrassing to admit, but their immediate circle of friends indeed knows and understands to leave them be during those times. He relents. The itch in his skin and his restlessness is back.

“You’re nesting,” Kai points out.

Aichi sighs and smiles at him. “Yeah, I guess I am. I feel like bulking up too. Let’s go home.”

  
  
  


Aichi has a day to stuff himself full of the calories he’ll burn during marathon sex. Before his mom and sister left, they made two trays of onigiri with various fillings. He eats them while he rearranges things in his bedroom in some pattern only his instincts can understand. Kai familiarizes himself with the kitchen, and is warmed to find a note on the fridge in Sendou-san’s handwriting.

_Hello, Kai dear! I know you love to cook, so I bought all sorts of ingredients! I’ll leave Ai-chan in your capable hands!_

Kai’s brain short circuits after ‘Ai-chan’. He spends two minutes trying to recover from it.

“Kai?” Aichi peeks into the kitchen to see if his mate is alright, no doubt having felt a spike of unbidden emotion not quite his own. His worry dissipates when he smells what he can only describe as helpless fondness emanating from Kai, so he stays confused.

“What—“ Aichi starts when Kai turns to him in the middle of schooling his expression into its usual seriousness but he is so, so red. And turns the same shade when he reads his mother’s note.

Aichi groans. Kai breaks into laughter and moves to wrap him in a hug and pepper his embarrassed face with kisses.

“Ai-chan,” Kai says, voiced pitched low and rumbly, forehead pressed against Aichi’s. Aichi’s eyes flutter shut, senses overwhelmed, momentarily unable to think. “…what do you want for dinner?”

And Aichi laughs too. “Crab cream omurice, karekatsu, kitsune udon, and shabu-shabu salad, please.”

“Gross,” Kai says and kisses his nose.

“And salmon-yaki. With rice.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

After dinner, they clean up the kitchen. (Kai’s phone chimes with a message from Miwa—“Gotcha! Shoot a message 24 hrs after it’s over, please. Unless uve been sucked dry then get Aichi to do it.”—and Aichi laughs until he’s wheezing.) Kai presses a finger on Aichi’s belly, hard and slightly distended, in mild fascination before sending him to the bedroom to wash up. Kai makes sure all the doors and windows are shut tight and locked before he follows, hauling four one-liter bottles of water and Pocari Sweat up the stairs. Kai meets Aichi coming back from the bathroom, looking thoughtful and flushed. He checks his temperature with his hands. No fever yet, but it’s soon, judging by how red Aichi is from the neck downward.

“We might get a few hours of sleep,” Aichi says, answering Kai’s questioning look.

He nods. “Take it. You’ll need it.”

They strip and settle in the middle of Aichi’s nest in his bedroom. The frame of his bed is entirely gone, no doubt shoved down the hallway, and everything is on the floor. On the mattress lay familiar sheets (‘heat sheets’ they called it)—far too stained with past heats beyond the hope of multiple washings, and smelling faintly of the both of them. Clothes and other soft things surround them. Kai props himself up one elbow and Aichi snuggles into his space, temperature slowly rising too warm for comfort. He smells sickly sweet. Kai tries to ease his mate’s discomfort by gently mouthing at Aichi’s scent gland. He hears Aichi’s soft intake of breath, feels his eyelashes flutter against his skin and the body beneath him relax. Kai wraps an arm around Aichi and pulls him closer, crooning. Aichi, through a building haze of heat and deep ache, falls asleep.

  
  
  


Kai doesn’t know when exactly he dozed off, but he wakes with his senses so sharp, it’s almost painful. He can see the pores in the painted plaster of Aichi’s ceiling, and count the threads of the sheets beneath him. The bedroom is saturated with a thick, sweet, cloying, absolutely _wonderful_ scent that makes Kai double over with a groan as he feels himself grow painfully hard. His instincts are clamoring inside his system—not an imperative to ravage and claim if he were unmated, but to worship his Omega and ease his pain, knot him and pump him full of cum, make him so very happy and so very pregnant.

“Aichi…”

is still asleep.

But his neck and his face are flushed. A thin sheen of sweat glistens on his skin. His face is scrunched up in pain. Kai has no qualms leaning in and running his tongue flat along Aichi’s scent gland. His mate wakes up with a full body shudder and a cry.

“K-kai!”

His eyes are blown wide, a sliver of blue bordering dark pupils that tells Kai Aichi is in the first throes of his heat, fast losing a battle against his instincts. Kai is too; he can feel it in the clamor inside his head, in the singing of his body to give in.

Aichi blindly reaches up to him, gone beyond words, and Kai kisses him, a messy mashing of tongue, lips, and teeth, hungry and gasping. Aichi pleads in between their gulps of air, skin almost too hot. Kai noses down the sweaty line of his neck and bits firmly down on Aichi’s scent gland. Aichi cries out, body shuddering with pleasure but now open and limp. Aichi’s thighs are coated with slick and sweat, and Kai can see his hole is twitching.

He wastes no time and slides into him. One long and steady motion. Aichi’s moans hike up in pitch.

 _It’s hot._ It’s so, so hot and wet and it feels _so good_ , he’ll never tire of this feeling. Kai chases the friction and pull out a little before burying himself inside Aichi’s ass deeper than before. Aichi tightens around him in response. The air is saturated with the smell of sex and their scents. It’s heady, like a drug. Aichi mindlessly begs for Kai’s knot and Kai feels himself reach his peak, losing the feeling in his arms and legs as the blood rushes into his cock. It begins to swell at the base, right where they’re joined and Aichi keens at the stretch. Aichi’s fingernails rake streaks of red down Kai’s bare shoulders as he tightens, and _tightens—_

and comes—sloppily; thick white spurts of come shooting from his own smaller cock, body locked rigid with sensation, eyes rolling up into his head with pleasure. Kai comes soon after, releasing his knot inside Aichi in one incredible burst that leaves him blank and breathless.

They’re panting heavily. Kai hoists Aichi’s limp form onto him, so they’re both sitting upright and Aichi is on his lap. Kai still buried in the warmth of his mate.

He mouths at Aichi’s scent gland while he partner recovers. As if waking from a dream, Aichi pulls away slightly and blinks up at him, slightly less feverish, slightly more coherent.

“Kai?”

He kisses him, letting a warm, comforting scent exude from his own glands. Aichi snuggles into him happily.

“Get some rest,” Kai says and he obediently closes his eyes. He lays them both back down the bed, smooths away the hair plastered to Aichi’s forehead and plants a kiss to it, tasting cooling salt and sweat.

In a couple of hours, he’ll be burning up again.

  
  
  


It’s Day 4 of the heat. Kai feels gross and utterly exhausted, but it’s nothing he hasn’t dealt with before. Aichi is knocked out in the nest, sleeping off the last legs of marathon sex as his heat recedes. Kai cleans both of them off with warm towels, like how he’s been doing for the past couple of days. He drains half a liter of water before hobbling to the kitchen to grab plain onigiri he smacks into mush while heading back upstairs. He lifts Aichi up, all exhaustion and dead weight. Aichi blinks blearily awake.

“Drink,” Kai says, sloshing the remaining half liter of water in his free hand and using the bottle’s bum to point to a small plate of mushy onigiri. “And eat.”

Aichi nods tiredly, moving to sit up and wincing. Kai shifts to provide a steadier hand for Aichi to lean on. Aichi drains the rest of the water and slowly inhales his food, too tired to chew properly.

“How is it?”

Aichi hums absently, turning his attention to his body. Beneath the soreness and pleasant exhaustion in his lower body and limbs, there’s a throbbing still inside his bum, less intense but not yet sated.

“One more, I think,” he swallows a bite. “Are you okay?”

Considering Kai hasn’t needed to tap into his Alpha strength just to overcome any jelly legs and take care of his mate, he’s doing pretty well. Exhausted, but fine.

“I’m fine,” he says, meeting Aichi halfway when he raises his arms for snuggles. Kai smiles as he feels him snuffling contentedly at his scent gland, and noses Aichi’s in turn. “Got enough energy for a knot.”

Aichi moans right by his ear and shudders. Against their bare stomachs, Kai feels Aichi harden against him, and his thighs become wet with slick. The heady smell of his mate’s arousal hits Kai like a punch in the gut, and he crushes Aichi against him to physically steel himself against losing it so quick.

“Think that’ll tide you over?”

“Yes! _Yes, yes!_ ” Aichi pants against him, happily seating himself into his instincts at the mention of a knot, with the full comfort his mate will take care of him.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Kai whispers against his fevered skin, a little regretful he’d been quick to bring up their last round, because he would have wanted Aichi to eat more than he did. At least they finished the water.

He braces Aichi against himself, quickly clearing any plates and bottles while he pants “Kai, Alpha _please_ ” in his ear. Kai doesn’t bother to curb or resist his instincts, as soon as the nest is safe, he kisses Aichi deep and long, swallowing the other man’s keens.

Kai finds Aichi’s puffy, loose hole by touch, wet with slick and his own cum that’s oozed out, and lines up his cock, achingly stiff and already swelling at the base. “Aichi—” his voice breaks as he slams into him, thrusts wild and the pace erratic. 

Aichi’s keens rise in pitch, lost in the final throes of his heat. Sparks race up and down his spine and his mind is blank save for how _good_ it is to be filled with his Alpha’s cock – again, again, _again_. The aching stretch of his rim only drives him closer and closer to his last edge. Kai’s thrusts are getting shorter, the base of his knot swelling and swelling and all Aichi wants is _it in him_ —

Kai bottoms out, knot popping past Aichi’s rim and pressing against his overloaded prostate in the most delicious way. For a moment, he is weightless, time slows down and Kai name is cut off in Aichi’s throat, before everything catches up to him – the rush of blood in his ears, brightness behind is eyelids, and the feeling, _gods the feeling_ – and expands continuously outward, like a supernova.

  
  
  


Aichi comes to with a gasp.

Everything’s still fuzzy around the edges. The air is heavy and comforting with the thick smell of their scents and sex. His body is sticky with sweat, but not unpleasant, and in fact still tightly wrapped around the arms of one Kai Toshiki.

“Kai?” Aichi breathes, and Kai’s face comes up from being buried in his shoulder. The teal of his eyes has almost been swallowed by dark pupils. There’s an open, rather dopey expression on his face as he gazes at him in utter adoration. Aichi idly wonders why that is when he feels it –

– a hot spurt of ejaculate in his ass along with _Kai’s knot is still inside him_ , the stretch of his rim feeling achey and lovely and full. It’s little wonder why Kai looks out of it (absolutely adorable, Aichi thinks), so he takes his mate’s face in both hands and kisses him, soft and slow and sweet. Kai moans into it, just another indication of how gone he is. Aichi pulls back just in time to see Kai’s eyelids flutter closed as he releases another spurt of cum.

Aichi soothes him as his knot goes down, hands roaming up and down his back. When Kai finishes, Aichi feels tingly all over, and had it not been for his exhaustion, he’s sure he would be hard.

“You okay?” he asks and Kai hums contentedly, mouthing at his scent glad. Aichi winces as it stings. “You bit me.”

“You asked.”

“Did I?”

Kai hums some more, and laps at the bite that’s right on top of their bond mark, filling Aichi with a pleasant haziness. His instincts tell him to do the same, so Aichi does. They’re quiet for a while, submerged in the heady fog of their mating.

“Are you okay?” Kai asks lazily, his cheek on Aichi’s shoulder.

Aichi giggles, ticklish. “Yes, are you?”

“Mmhm. Was it okay?”

Aichi knows Kai’s tone well enough that he shifts so he’s looking into Kai’s eyes, all the lines of his face soft with love and says, “You are wonderful.”

Kai’s eyes fall closed in benediction, and they kiss for the countless time that week.

  
  
  


Aichi is the rather intense focus of Kai’s meticulous attention in the bath. He washes and conditions his hair and massages him from the base of his neck down to his shoulders, his arms, the soft planes of his stomach, his legs and his feet. It used to fluster Aichi, and at some level it still does, but mostly he feels gratefully pampered. With his heat finished, the various aches and pains are making themselves known, and Kai’s firm fingertips are a relief on his muscles.

“Where did you learn to massage like this?” Aichi asks, voice slurring a little.

Kai’s touch stutters for a moment, and Aichi makes a curious noise, twisting in the bath so he can see him. “…France,” Kai offers, distinctly red in the tips of his ears.

Aichi smiles. “There’s a story there.”

“We went to a massage workshop.”

Aichi is charmed. “Really?”

Kai seems only further embarrassed. “I lost a bet with Ratie. She dragged me to a massage workshop at her favorite spa.”

He hums. “That sounds really fun.”

Cleaning is a straightforward affair. The room is aired out, the floor and any affected furniture are cleaned, the sheets are (a little regretfully) washed with strong detergent. They eat all of the left overs in the fridge, rest in the living room, and play a handful of games of Vanguard when they get restless.

“’Are you still alive’ Miwa asks,” Kai says in the middle of his fourth damage and Aichi’s turn.

Aichi’s giggling morphs into an embarrassed _oh my god, I can’t believe you_ when Kai says what he types out loud “No I’m not. I’m texting from the afterlife because Aichi’s ass is lethal,” then makes a show of sending it before returning to their game as if nothing happened.

A few turns later his phone chimes with Miwa’s reply, “Gross. Are you two up for dinner finally? Please leave all sexcapade details in the hallowed halls of the Sendou home” and Aichi bursts out laughing.

There’s still some time till then. They tidy up the home and begin to dress when Aichi’s own phone chimes. “It’s from my mom. She asks if we’re good and if there was enough food. And–” Kai watches Aichi’s face tumble through a range of emotions, settling on sheepish. Kai is endeared. “—and not to forget to check in with the doctor again, because she’s too young to be a grandma yet.”

Kai chuckles and comes up behind to sweep him into a hug. Aichi leans his full weight and sighs when Kai presses a kiss into his hair. “D’you want her to be a grandma someday?” he asks.

“I dunno, but I’m sure she’ll say so when she wants to be.”

They’re young yet, Kai knows. They all are. But the thought of what’s unsaid is making Aichi happy, if the contented Omega scent Kai is highly tempted to bury himself into and breathe is any indication. One day, they may choose to have a family of their own, but for now, they’ll love and care for the family they have now (a rather big one at that).

“Shall we go?” Aichi asks, placing a cool hand to Kai’s cheek and kissing him softly. “What are you thinking of?”

Kai smiles down at him, gaze impossibly soft. “That I love you.”

Aichi’s smile is radiant as he says, “I love you, too. Let’s go see our friends.”

And they do, lots more times. After all, they have a lovely summer vacation ahead.

  
**end**  
  



End file.
